Warm Thoughts
by Venti Lavendelle
Summary: AE3803 runs into Eosinophil Cell and the two take a stroll to get know each other by sharing some stories about 1146's present and past. And the pink cell can't help but to think warmly about the good company Red blood cell is being.


Have a side of red and white with some pink and red.

Enjoy.

* * *

Red blood cell AE3803 is currently carrying a basket of nutrients to her destination to the lungs.

She's got this.

She's been to the lungs a couple of times with her favorite white blood cell, 1146, and can't get this wrong. The lungs were sort of her favorite location in the body. Along the way she would run into 1146.

Just when she's travelling in the veins, she notices red blood cells running in a certain direction.

It takes a moment until she realized she should be running too.

Following the crowd, she asks a senior next to her what's the problem.

"A parasite and germ came by the lungs. There causing havoc!" The fear and terror in his voice made her almost reconsider going through with the delivery. _Almost._

It was her job as a red blood cell to deliver nutrients and oxygen to it's destination. She swiftly turns around almost running into the red blood cells heading forward. Even though she hoped to deliver the oxygen in one piece and hoped the matter was settled when she got there, she truly prayed more for 1146 safety..

* * *

Thankfully, the situation was settled before she arrived. AE3803 noticed a swarm of Killler T Cells evacuate the area and Eosinophil Cell cleaning her staff. But no white blood cells were around. Strange…

Did they leave early?

Looking around, the situation was clear and she could hear other red blood cells coming nearby. But just to make sure where her friend was, AE3803 heads over to greet Eosinophil Cell.

"Hello!" She greets warmly.

The cell dressed in pink looks up, "Oh, it you….hello."

Red blood cell chuckles. "I didn't manage to see what's going on but great job today! I was heading towards the lungs today so thanks for clearing the way!"

Because of Eosinophil cell she could complete her job on time. Like White Blood Cell, its only appropriate to thank Eosinophil Cell too.

"Oh….It was nothing, it's was my job after all."

The immune cell blushes a bit and copies 1146's hand gestures when she tips her hat. Did all white blood cells did that? Red blood cell couldn't help but notice. Though she wanted to ask about white blood cell, she always did wonder how Eosinophil Cell has been doing.

"How have you been Eosinophil-san?"

"Huh?" The immune cell was taken back.

"I said how have you been? It's been some time after you got rid of the parasite in the stomach level after all." AE3803 beams at Eosinophil's past accomplishment.

"O-oh. I've been well. I...didn't think you'd remember me after some time now." Eosinophil answered truthfully.

"Of course I do! White blood cell believed in you and the both of you are friends. You also help protect others from danger just like him. I just don't see you often." Ae3803 grins and rubs the back of her neck. To be honest she felt the need to get to know her better. Just like 1146 and his other white blood cells. But parasites come once in a while and she didn't know where Eosinophil was stationed most of the time.

She looked at Eosinophil who stared for a second and then smiled. "Thank you. But most immune cells aren't approached by non immune cells."

Just before Red blood cell was going to suggest something Eosinophil caught her off.

"We can take a walk and chat together if you'd like. I have some time to spare." She offered.

AE3803 squealed in excitement. "Of course! If you don't mind coming along with my delivery."

Eosinophil didn't mind and with that the Red blood cell took hold of hand leading the way. Oblivious to her, the pink cell slightly turned red.

* * *

Eosinophil Cell felt different. She has friends she talks to time to time. But they were all immune cells. As she chatted with AE3803, she quickly realized the pleasant atmosphere of having a non immune cell to talk to. Most immune cells talk about their work, sometimes it was gruesome and at times it was just professional talk.

But not with the Red blood cell next to her. She talked about her life, her mistakes, the sightseeing around the body(since she's new, it's like a wonderland to her), and her time with white blood cell.

Though that part threw her off, she could tell the two of been have getting closer since the day she saw them since the parasite incident.

But _how_ close was the real question.

AE3803 is on the topic of White blood cell and her having tea together around the heart.

Immediately Eosinophil already is guessing where their relationships is at. She notices the way whenever she speaks his name there's an admiration and an adored tone in her voice.

Eosinophil smiles to herself.

1146 is a lucky man.

Eosinophil suddenly has an idea.

"Red Blood cell, do you want to know more about 1146 when we were younger?"

To this AE3803 beams with curiosity for what it was like for the younger immune cells. No one would be that happy or excited to know, except for the red blood cell next to her.

"Oh wait! How about we trade stories?" AE3803 suggested.

Both girls grinned.

Even better.

* * *

"Really?! 1146?" Ae3803 was astonished and giggled at the thought. The stoic and mysterious white blood cell had a hidden troublemaker side when he was much younger. She couldn't believe it!

"You see, his friends suddenly became an influence once. .."

"It was that one time when they were allowed to be just children...but his young teammates were such a rowdy bunch that they had to be watched _carefully."_ Eosinophil informed her fellow blood cell.

"When they were practicing basic combat on one of the captured germs the white blood cells would use to bring in for training, they thought about making a costume out if its skin to go around scaring the public. I don't know how 2626 and 4929 did it but the whole squad helped carry it out!" Ae3803 stood blank. Did they really do that?! She noticed that Eosinophil tried to keep it together but the she lost it while looking her way. They both shared a look and laughed with the recognition that a bunch of young little blood cells caused such a havoc for the body.

Eosinophil continued, "The whole immune cell systems went out of their way to capture the "little germs" roaming around the body. The white blood cells were panicking because their receptors wouldn't work and the B Cells were just splashing antibiotics everywhere." Eosinophil finishes as she tries to breathe.

Ae3803 couldn't help but imagine little pieces of germs going around chasing after scared red blood cells and platelets who were hardly 3 feet tall. To think that 1146 and friends were capable of pulling it off is kinda impressive.

"What happened next?" Red blood Cell was interested to know what the grown ups did to them.

"They were found out by their own blood cell division leader. They weren't allowed to kill any bacteria for a one month." Eosinophil smiles. "They had to restrain their desire to kill bacteria as a lesson. It was considered the most hellish experience for immune cells like us. After that 1146 never followed his friends advise, unless it was 2001's."

AE3803 chuckles. "Well he is really keeping true to his word! He acts so responsible and honourable." She praised.

The parasite hunter hummed in agreement.

Red blood cell tapped her cheek. "Hmmmm.." It was her turn again.

"Oh! There's that one time where White Blood cell and I visited the neutrophils cleaning stations."

* * *

Eosinophil blinked. She's never heard of non immune cells visiting that place. It was only meant to clean the cytoplasm off the white blood cells.

But this she had to hear.

"When we arrived, his friends were having a conversation about "washing" someone properly." AE3803 chuckles. "2626 said he was being "scrubbed" the wrong way" Eosinophil barks out a laughed.

"4929, who was washing him, got mad and started hosing his face with water. Before we knew it they started grabbing water like weapons!" AE3803 exclaims. "2048 came in between them and fell to the ground when they both shot him with two hoses! It was really crazy, 1146 wanted to intervene and but then we saw 2001 coming in and we thought it was going to over…"

Eosinophil raised an eyebrow. "Was it?" she asked.

Ae3803 grins. "When he came in he yelled why there was water everywhere….

..and then he slipped face flat on the ground!"

Eosinophil jaw dropped. It was one thing to mess around with your friends. But the serious 2001 was another story… "It stopped right there didn't it?" The pink cell says with a knowing smile.

"Yup! Immediately 2001 got up with the look of murder and grabbed 2626 and 4929 by their heads and dunked them in buckets of cold water!" She finishes.

After a burst of chuckles, Eosinophil asked, "What did you and 1146 do?"

AE3803 just chuckles. "He just smiled and said these are my friends. They're more work than actual bacteria."

Eosinophil smirks. "Rght."

...

They had long gone delivered the nutrients Red Blood cell had carried. Now they were just taking a stroll. Throughout the whole trip, Eosinophil was aware of the stares from the red blood cells and others looking In their direction. She heard the rumors and talk through the other immune cells about 1146 spending time with a red blood cell.

Now she knew the feeling.

She looks at Ae3803 and finds herself warmed by her smile. She enjoyed her time with her. The way she talked about other cells in admiration and respect.

It was nice to have someone like this by your side.

Suddenly, AE3803 grabs her hand, closed with both of her white gloves hands. "Thank you for having to spend the day with me, you being busy and all." She chuckled with that warm smile of hers.

Eosinophil face warms up. AE3803 hands are soft cradling her one hand.

"I…"

The pink cell gulped. Her other hand on instinct went to the tip of her hat. Before she even speaks she sees the younger Cell grinning as if she knew her next move.

"It's no problem." She smiles, her eyes still looking elsewhere.

"See ya around!" She waves goodbye and make a dash for it, crashing into other red blood cells in the distance.

Eosinophil feels her lips curve upwards. It's been a long time since she's been this relaxed before. Losing to simple germs and being called weak has put a strained on her back lately. She could deal with the stress and talk nowadays. Let it sink in and push it aside.

Yet there would always be that deep dark hole buried deep inside...

And cells like AE3803 would be enough to cover it.

* * *

"White blood cell!" 1146 turns around to see his favorite red blood cell companion.

"AE3803, good to see you." He smiles.

"I was hoping to see you in the lungs earlier….but you left pretty early." She confessed with her nervous laughter.

She was looking for him? If she was in the lungs-

"Were you hurt?" He says out of instinct, slightly grabbing her by the shoulders. Usually, he was there whenever bacteria or any trouble came her way. And in the lungs he heard a chaotic Parasite and a bacteria were causing havoc.

"Oh no! I came as soon as the trouble went away." She chuckles. "Literally."

He nodded. "That's good then. I'm glad your safe."

"Oh, Eosinophil was the one who cleared the way!" She said cheering with that soft a smile of hers.

He looks to the distance knowing exactly which Eosinphil cell she was refering to. "I imagine she did it well then." He remembers the old days of the academy. He always knew his half sister(well, he considered her one) would be a great Eosinophil Cell.

"Yep! She told me all about your days in the academy!" AE3803 chuckles. "I didn't know you were so bold as a child 1146…" Her cheeks turn red as she grins at him.

He enjoys the sight for as long as he can.

Until he realizes what she just said….

* * *

I'm so in love with these two. Both 1146 and 3803 are so cute together and Eosinophil with 3803 are good friends/ or more? (You can take their relationship as platonic or "if I had to choose a girlfriend crush" as you like here….I loved both ideas so I made it into both.)

Be it sister like friends or a one sided crush I'll thave hese two in any relationship.

I live for red blood cell relationships. But 1146 exists and it's obviously the main ship XD.

Apologies for the grammar mistakes. Feedback is appreciated. ^-^


End file.
